godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/とある科学のゴッドイーター (Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta) - 1: A Certain World
とある科学のゴッドイーター Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta A certain world ---- "Huff..... huff..... huff......" Someone is grasping for air after fighting a strong creature called Aragami. That person look at the creature with blurry vision. "Can......... I..... even........ kill it.... ?" The person mustered the sentence one by one. Then, dropping down on his knees as that person don't have any energy to stand anymore. Few sweats dropped onto the ground and then start talking again. "Maybe........ I....... don't...... the........ strength....... to...... overcome......... everything........." That person admit his defeat. Fall onto the ground and awaits for his punishment for his stupid decision. The two red orbs that have been watching that person start moving closer and closer to that person. KZZZZZZZZ!! A purple portal start tearing around that person and it made the two red orbs stop. Then, the portal start getting bigger and suck that person in it. ---- Few weeks after that, at somewhere different than that person familiar to. That person wakes up and look straight in front of him. "Ughh..... . Where..... Am..... I...... ? He asked himself a question about the surrounding that he saw out of the alley. Tall buildings piercing the sky, a tree, people walking on the side walk and the fresh air. "Am....... I....... de.... ad........... ? That person pass out again. Somewhere along the sidewalk... "I want hamburgers!!" The words came out from a nun walking beside a male high schooler. "No can do!! You eaten it far to much!! You'll get fat!!". The guy give his reason why he is rejecting the nun's order. "I will not!!". The nun replied to him with her fists clutched. The guy stop walking and start looking at the nun with a furious face. "Even if you will not, hamburgers are expansive!". The guy give another reason for his rejection. "Tooooooouuuuuuummmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......... !!". The nun start showing her fangs. indicating an incoming attack. "Umm.... Index?". The guy asking for her condition and with a little hope that manage to cool her down a little bit. He start running away but the nun is faster than him and she manage jump on his back and start biting his head. The guy is screaming in pain as the nun bites his head. Later, he starting to tottering around and he fall into an alley where that person fainted. "Ugh....." He sit up and rub his nose while the nun still biting his head off. The guy open his eyes and saw a person on the ground, full with injuries. "Hey, are you okay?!". He rush to that person's side and start checking that person's injuries. The nun stop biting his head and drop down him his back. Then, she picks up the sword like weapon on the ground next to the person. "What is this?". She asked to herself and interested by it. Then, she start to close her eyes and seconds later she open her eyes again. She is even more confused on what she is hold. She inspect the weapon even more detailed. "He is still alive. Hey, stay strong!" The guy pull out his cellphone and start calling for an ambulance. The nun then hold the weapon up like a sword and still confused. "This weapon is out of this world. There no match at all". The nun comes up with a conclusion. "Huh?". They guy want some more insight on it. "None of my grimoires have this type of weapon, not even a small match". The nun tell the high schooler what made her confused. "What.... on.... earth?". The guy also confused with the weapon the nun is holding while staring at it. ←Previous Chapter Next Chapter→ Category:Blog posts Category:Crossover Fanfic